Mortal Love
by Cuwen Eledhdil
Summary: My first fanfic. Legolas is in love and depressed. Will he be able to tell his Lady how he feels?
1. For the love of a Lady

Mortal Love  
  
*IMPORTANT NOTICE, PLEASE READ*  
  
The plot has changed. The first two chapters have remained the same, but the rest of the story is now totally different from what I originally put in this intro. The rating has been changed to PG-13 because this fic no longer contains Haldir/Glorfindel, and I don't think Elwen and Legolas's relationship will merit R. This is due to reading The Silmarillion, which gave me a great idea for a plot and also for an ending. Yes it's true! Cuwen the Disorganised had no idea how her first fic was going to end, or even what was going to happen when she started writing! If there's demand for it then I will put the rest of the original half-plot in another fic. Please don't kill me, I'm very indecisive by nature.  
  
Thank you. Hope you like! ;-)  
  
This is my first fanfic so I don't know how good it is. Reviews would be much appreciated, coz if no one tells me to stop I will keep putting crap stuff on. If you don't think its very good then can you say what you don't like and why, so I can change & improve my work. I will try to include as many points as I am physically capable of doing. Flamers are allowed (grudgingly), but I feel bound to inform you that they will be read, their criticisms politely ignored, and their contents used to keep me warm on cold nights. This applies to any fanfic that I may write and not just this one. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
By the way can you just review to say you've read it, my self-confidence needs a boost now and then and it would be good if I knew people read what I've spent weeks (slight exaggeration) writing!  
  
Disclaimer: this fanfic came entirely out of my own head and any similarity to anyone else's story, characters, life or person is entirely accidental. I don't own The Lord Of The Rings or any of the characters. The only one that is mine is Elwen, please don't take her away from me! This text is copyrighted by Cúwen Eledhdil © 2002. This story is dedicated to Darkangel-mysticat, who first introduced me to fanfition.net. Many thanks!  
  
Note: the term "where in Mordor" is the Middle-earth equivalent of "where the hell"  
  
This is set some years before the Fellowship, not sure exactly when.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Legolas stood at the balcony in his room, gazing out over the gardens of Elrond's house. Anyone looking would have seen nothing untoward, he was just leaning up against a pillar, apparently relaxed. However, inside he was as taut as a bowstring. From his lofty vantage point he could see the one on whom his thoughts had been bent for the last month, ever since he had arrived at Elrond's house.  
  
'Tinuviel' he whispered, for she walked in her likeness, and he did not know her name. 'Tinuviel, aniron le...' (Tinuviel, I desire you...).  
  
She was beautiful; tall and slender, she moved with a grace equal to any Elf. Her dark hair, rare amongst the Eldar, fell in a shining cascade down to her hips, hair that Legolas longed to touch and kiss... his Tinuviel. He sighed and turned to change for the feast later that evening, he had never seen her clearly, maybe tonight he would finally get his wish.  
  
As he sat down at the High Table Legolas couldn't believe his luck, not only was he at the same table as his beloved, but was actually sitting right next to her! He turned to talk to her, but as he did so she tucked the side part of her hair behind her ear, enabling Legolas to see her face clearly for the first time. He gasped in shock and horror so loudly that everyone round the table turned to look at him. Legolas felt his face redden, and he hurriedly left the table, muttering that he didn't feel well and needed a lie-down. He nearly ran from the hall, the tension in him finally breaking, tears streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have given her his heart, not knowing who she was? Legolas fled out into the garden, an internal battleground as his feelings warred with his commonsense, his heart with his head.  
  
He ran up the valley until he collapsed with exhaustion and lay panting on the ground, trying not to think of what people would say when they found out who he had pledged his soul to. 'Legolas Thranduillon (Thranduil's son) you are the most blockheaded Elf ever to have walked under the trees.' he berated himself silently, 'Pull yourself together you nancy excuse for a warrior, you!'. It was no good, Legolas knew it was no good, he would never be able to recover his heart, and so he gave himself up to grief.  
  
He was still sobbing brokenly two hours later, when Aragorn the Ranger finally found him after much painstaking tracking, as Elves don't leave much of a trail even when running blind.  
  
'Ah, Legolas, I have found you at last!' he exclaimed, 'the whole Valley is searching for you, where in Mordor have you been you fool?' Legolas said nothing, but Aragorn was not going to be put off so easily. 'What's the matter? I know that something's wrong. I have lived amongst the Eldar all my life, and when an Elf complains about being ill then they are really stuck for an excuse to leave the room! What was it? Come Legolas, we've been friends for long enough for you to tell me, please Legolas, what is wrong?' Legolas made no response but to curl up into an even tighter ball of misery, there was no way the Man would, or could, understand how he felt. Exasperated, Aragorn finally burst out, 'All right, all right, never mind! At least come out of the bush so's I can get back to the House, it's colder than Sauron's heart out here.' Even though Legolas felt like staying in the bush for the rest of eternity he consented, and as he stood muttered a lame excuse for a joke to try and lighten the mood.  
  
'Sauron doesn't have a heart Aragorn.' The Man grinned,  
  
'Maybe not, but it's still damn cold.' His smile faded as he took in the Elf-prince's appearance, 'Sweet Elbereth preserve us! What have you been doing to yourself?' Aragorn looked Legolas up and down, taking in the details. His face was streaked by tears, his eyes red from crying, and his nose was beginning to run. His soft golden hair, normally so perfect, resembled a furze bush, and his usually flawless clothes were torn by branches and twigs, spattered with mud and leaves. Worst of all, as Legolas had run through the rosebeds he had not bothered to avoid the thorns; his face and hands were covered in cuts where innumerable spikes had ripped his skin, leaving trails of blood that combined with tears as he wept, not feeling the stinging pain as salt mixed into his wounds while the blood clotted and dried.  
  
'Morgoth's balls Legolas! Why?' then realising Legolas wasn't going to tell him, 'No, on second thoughts don't bother. Come on, let's get you back quickly, I don't want anyone else to see the proud Heir of Mirkwood in this state. I just hope no one will notice us if we sneak in the back way that's all. Here, take this.' So saying, Aragorn wrapped Legolas in his Ranger's travel-worn cloak, pulling the hood down so no one could see Legolas's blood- and tear-stained face. Hastily the two companions made their way back to the Last Homely House, trying hard not to be seen by any of the other members of the search party.  
  
When they finally arrived, Aragorn swiftly led Legolas to one of the secluded parlours near the rear of the premises. Having sat down on a stool Legolas hung his head in his hands, fighting back a fresh wave of tears that threatened to engulf him. Aragorn stood over him, shaking his head,  
  
'I'll find someone to take care of you and then I'll go call off the search, Elrond'll be nearly frantic by now. Please Legolas, don't cry, it breaks my heart to see you like this.' Aragorn left, trying not to feel too worried by his friend's behaviour, but Elves could die of such grief.  
  
Legolas heard the barely audible sound of an Elf's step outside the door, presumably the 'someone' to look after him. They knocked and came in, and through a mist of tears he could see they were carrying what looked like a bowl of water. Suddenly a voice, sweet and low said,  
  
'Legolas, telin le thaed.' (Legolas, I come to help you)  
  
He blinked, and as his sight cleared he saw the last person he expected would come to him; Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel.  
  
Well what do you think? If you liked then please review, it will prompt me to write a second chapter! Input, please! *begs*. Apologies for the cliff-hanger, I couldn't resist!! Hehehehehe *evil laugh*. 


	2. Tears and smiles

Much thanks to all those who reviewed, you really made my day when I lookd at my emails after a weekend away and saw all the reveiw alerts!  
  
This chapter is for all those wonderful people who begged me to keep writing, I hope the spacing works out OK, last time it came out as a lump of text so I've added more gaps. When I get time I'll update the first chapter, but as I'm back to school *shudders* tomorrow it might be some time before I get round to that as am working on 3rd chap as well. Hope you like!  
  
Disclaimer: see beginning of first chapter.  
  
OK here is second chapter, carries straight on, no intro needed... Spot the quotes!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Arwen! What.... I- I thought you'd be out searching... You know Imladris well...' Legolas stammered in confusion, trying to get his mind round the fact that Arwen was actually standing in front of him when he was all over blood. The last time she had seen him was when he had turned beetroot red at the feast and run out the room, before then he had always been too far away for her to see his face clearly. Some impression he was making. Arwen set the bowl down, and fetched another stool, sitting next to him.  
  
'True, but someone needed to stay behind and keep control. Both my brothers are away at the moment, and, good at organising as Father is, he does tend to lose his head when it comes to immediate crises. He can be so pessimistic at times, 'He's not coming back'. Honestly!'  
  
'Aragorn told me that you weren't saying what was wrong, and I'm not going to ask, but by the time I've got you cleaned up I expect you to tell me everything. Now hold still, this may sting a little.' As she said this Arwen began to methodically clean the blood off Legolas's face and hands, picking twigs and leaves off his clothes and smoothing his hair as she did so. When she had finished she sat back and waited, knowing that Legolas would talk in his own time. Aragorn had chosen well in bringing him in, no one would disturb them here.  
  
'I love... all my heart- since I first arrived... beauty, cannot be mine... never be allowed-' Legolas paused, looked up, 'I never saw her clearly- pledged my soul to her... tonight, realised what I had done... so ashamed, could never love me... it's hopeless...' his halting monologue trailed off into silence. When it was obvious nothing more was forthcoming Arwen decided to intervene,  
  
'Who?' Legolas hung his head, barely whispering,  
  
'The Lady I sat next to at the feast.' Arwen reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder,  
  
'Why?' she asked, signalling Aragorn to come in, who had just arrived outside the door, 'Why shouldn't your Lady love you?'  
  
She's not mine, and never will be'  
  
'Why Legolas?'  
  
'B- because, because... because she's Mortal!' the Elf burst out, 'The Eldar don't join with Men and the daughters of Men, never, not since the First Age.' He stood up, shaking her hand off, and strode over to the window, gripping the sill so hard he almost gouged holes in the stone. And then, so softly that it could hardly be heard, 'I have not the heart... for me the grief is too near... may Mandos take me.'  
  
At this Arwen and Aragorn exchanged horrified glances, they knew that Legolas's sorrow was great, but did not realise he was so close to giving up his life.  
  
'Go' Aragorn whispered, 'fetch the Lady Elwen, tell her what's happened. If she cannot help then no one can. Hurry!'. Arwen fairly ran from the room, seeking the one person in Rivendell who could save the Elf-prince.  
  
'Legolas don't give in, not now, please Legolas!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why?! I'll tell you why, because of Elwen!' Aragorn shouted, storming over to where Legolas was standing, 'Carry on like this and you will kill her as well as yourself!'  
  
'Why would she care what happens to me?' he answered dully.  
  
'She loves you, idiot! You want your Lady dead? Because that's what will happen. Ever since you arrived she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you, she's been waiting for you to speak to her for ages. Elwen blames herself for what happened today, she feels it's her fault you're in this state, that she drove you away. She asked me, begged me to bring news of you as soon as I could. I went to her immediately after letting Elrond know you were back, and she was weeping Legolas, you drove her to tears! Who says that Elves don't love Mortals? Luthien did, Idril did, and Arwen does-'  
  
'Arwen?'  
  
'Yes Legolas, Elrond's daughter. When we first met I thought I had strayed into a dream, she said she'd bind herself to me, forsaking her people...If we can love then so can you. Elwen is coming now, I sent Arwen to fetch her. I won't let you destroy yourself over this.'  
  
'Elwen... I never found out her name- Elwen Starmaiden... Forgive me Aragorn,' Legolas said, turning to face him, 'I was wrong to despair.'  
  
'There is nothing to forgive.' Legolas smiled, the first real smile that Aragorn had seen on his face for weeks, and which grew even broader as Elwen entered. Aragorn stood back as she ran across the room, the skirts of her dress streaming out around her. Straight to Legolas she ran, and threw herself into his arms, hugging him so hard he gasped for breath. Grinning smugly, Arwen and Aragorn left, giving the pair some much needed privacy.  
  
'Legolas... my own, my love, my Pr- Ai Legolas! What have you been doing to yourself my Prince?' Elwen asked as she saw the cuts on his face, 'did I drive you to that?'  
  
'No, I drove myself into this state, you have nothing to blame yourself for.' She stepped back, and taking his hands kissed the places where the rose thorns had torn him; his fingers, wrists, up and down his neck, his ears, brow, cheeks, eyes, and, finally, she met Legolas's lips with hers.  
  
'... mereth nin... Elwen my love...' he gasped between kisses, running his hands through her hair, pulling her closer, '... aniron...'  
  
When they finally emerged, hours later, from the parlour, most of Rivendell had gone to bed. As they made their way to the main part of the house, arms round each other's waist, only one person saw them. Glorfindel, who had had a sinking feeling about the whole business since the feast, felt his guts twist at the sight of the Elf he wanted so badly, with his arms round another. He could understand Aragorn and Arwen, the Man was a king after all, and related to Elves in a direct line from Elrond's brother Elros. But Elwen? She was nothing, absolutely nothing! What right had Legolas in wanting to join with her? He should stay with his own kind, Legolas should be in his, Glorfindel's arms! Fuming, he went to saddle his horse, in a plan to finish this once and for all.  
  
Slightly melodramatic, and Legolas turns into a manic depressive, but I hope it worked! What do you think? Is chapter three a possibility? Unless I get feedback I won't let you in on what Glorfindel's up to! (Don't worry, he's not evil, just insanely jealous!) Hope I got the Elvish right. Review! 


	3. Flight from Rivendell

Chapter 3  
  
Glorfindel rode hard that night, Asfaloth eating up the miles, taking him further away from Rivendell. 'This has to work, it must.' Now let's see, he'd get away from Rivendell and that Mortal bitch and then he'd... then he'd... he'd... What would he do? What was he planning to do, split them up? Why?  
  
Glorfindel reined in Asfaloth and sat thinking, and, a sure sign of deep thought, talking to himself.  
  
''Why do I hate her so much?'  
  
'It's because she's Mortal.'  
  
'No, I like Aragorn, and he's Mortal.'  
  
'Why then?'  
  
'It's because Legolas likes- no, loves her, and she loves him.'  
  
'Why does this bother me?'  
  
'I'm not sure.'  
  
'Do I love Legolas?'  
  
'No, I like him.'  
  
'So why am I so jealous?'  
  
'Whenever he walks into the room there's a burning sensation between my legs, and I want to touch him, kiss him, pour my seed into him, and the thought of anyone else holding him makes me feel left out.'  
  
'So, I lust after him. How long for? He's been to Rivendell before, and I've felt nothing.'  
  
'Must have been since the feast I suppose. When I saw he loved her.'  
  
'And that bothers me because...'  
  
'Because I think of him as being pure, and not allowed to let his feelings spoil that purity.'  
  
'And is that why I wanted him, to stop another from defiling him?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Do I grudge Legolas his happiness?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Do I have anything against Mortal-Elf relationships?'  
  
'No, Beren and Luthien, Tuor and Idril, Aragorn and Arwen, I have nothing against them.'  
  
'So why Elwen? I don't know anything about her, she may have some part to play in the History of Middle-earth, she may be destined to love Legolas.'  
  
'Have I been a complete arsehole?'  
  
'Yes.''  
  
After this deep soul-searching, Glorfindel turned back, and rode as fast as ever he could, back in the direction he'd come, hoping to meet Elwen and especially Legolas, to wish them well in their life together.  
  
Meanwhile back in Rivendell...  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Yes Legolas, I'm ready.'  
  
'Are you sure? You know that once we start then there will be no going back, no stopping?'  
  
'Don't worry, I plan to ride hard tonight.' She grinned at him in the darkness, 'Come on, I want to be well away by morning'  
  
'You don't mind?'  
  
'Not at all, after hearing so much about your home I can't wait to see it, and Elrond's let me have sole use of this horse ever since I arrived, so he won't mind my using it to travel to Mirkwood for an extended visit. I've left a note for Arwen and Aragorn saying where I've gone, and Elrond didn't really expect you to stay past tonight. What's to stop us from riding over the Misty Mountains this evening?'  
  
'A romantic ride by moonlight sounds quite attractive... let's go!' So Elwen and Legolas rode from Rivendell at two in the morning, under the moon and under the stars. Soon their hoofbeats faded into the distance and they were lost to sight under the trees.  
  
Five minutes later Glorfindel arrived, just in time to miss meeting Elwen and Legolas, and just in time to catch Arwen and Aragorn returning from a midnight stroll through the grounds.  
  
'Glorfindel! What are you doing up at this time of night?'  
  
'I could ask the same of you except the answer's quite obvious. Have you seen Elwen or Legolas? It's urgent.'  
  
'I haven't seen them since after the feast, why, is something wrong?'  
  
'I need to speak to them now, if possible. Please, which is their room?'  
  
'I don't know why you assume they share a room now, because they don't. Still, if it's really that urgent we'll have a look in Legolas's, it's nearer. Come.'  
  
A few minutes later all three of them stood in the middle of the Elf- Prince's room, staring abut them at the obvious lack of occupation. The bed was made, the clothes chests were empty, the curtains open, the window shut.  
  
'Arwen love, go to Elwen's room, see if he's there.' then turning to Glorfindel, 'I don't understand this, I realise Legolas wasn't going to stay much longer, his business here is finished. What I don't get is why he should leave now, in the middle of the night.' Suddenly Arwen returned, looking confused and clutching an envelope in her hand.  
  
'Elwen's gone too, all her clothes, everything! I found this though', indicating the piece of paper she carried, 'It's addressed to you as well Aragorn.'  
  
He went to stand next to her, reading the letter over her shoulder, 'Dear Aragorn and Arwen.' they read...  
  
'Dear Aragorn and Arwen,  
  
I am sorry if my absence causes you any alarm, but I feel I cannot stay here any longer. Don't worry, I did not leave because I am unhappy, I have loved every moment of my time here in Rivendell, but an even stronger love draws me away. After you left us this evening Legolas and I got to know each other better, he told me much of his home, and I wanted very much to see it. Legolas felt that he did not need to remain here any longer, and so we have decided to ride to Mirkwood tonight. I have taken the horse that Elrond lent to me, and hope that this will not inconvenience you any. If there is a problem then please send word and I will give him back. I am sorry that I did not have a chance to say a proper farewell, and to thank you both for all you have done for us, but Legolas was impatient, as was I, to see his father and receive his blessing on our love. Yours in haste,  
  
Elwen Starmaiden'  
  
'I think you should see this, Glorfindel' said Aragorn, handing him the letter, 'I'm afraid you won't be able to see them unless you feel like riding over the Chithaeglir (Misty Mountains) in search of them.'  
  
'So', said Glorfindel after he had read it, 'they are happy then. I wanted to apologise to them, but it seems I arrived too late.'  
  
'Too late for what, Glorfindel? What have you to apologise for? You barely know Elwen, and you have always been good friends with Legolas, what can you possibly have to be sorry about?'  
  
'I was jealous of them both, jealous of the love they shared together. I had left Rivendell after I saw them coming out of the back parlour, but I soon realised that I was being totally irrational. I turned back, hoping to see Legolas especially, to say sorry for even thinking of ruining his happiness. I am glad they decided to marry. Would you do me a favour?'  
  
'Of course we will', said Arwen, 'What?'  
  
'Will you tell Legolas and Elwen from me that I hope they will be together for a long time? I will not be seeing them again.' He started to speak swiftly, his words tumbling out in his hurry to get them said, 'Please let Lord Elrond know that he will not need to worry about the return of Elwen's horse- you can have Asfaloth, I will not be needing him where I'm going. And I wish you both much happiness, now and in the future. I'm taking a holiday. A very long holiday, and I don't expect I will return. In fact I mean not to.'  
  
'You're going to go over Sea?' Glorfindel nodded. 'Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya. (May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky.)' Arwen hugged him, 'If the Sea calls... Thank you for the gift of Asfaloth, and don't worry, we'll make sure your message is delivered.'  
  
'Namarie Glorfindel, and who knows, perhaps love awaits you in Elvenhome!'  
  
Glorfindel smiled his thanks and left, to start the journey to the Grey Havens. And so he walked out of my story and into legend.  
  
It was nearing dawn when Elwen and Legolas reached the top of the pass over the mountains, having ridden hard since leaving the Valley. Legolas smiled, pointing,  
  
'You can see Mirkwood from here, love. If we can keep this pace up then we should arrive soon. You look tired though, do you want to stop now? It's been a long day.'  
  
'Please, Legolas. If I ride any further I'll fall asleep in the saddle and tumble of the horse!'  
  
That night they camped on the very top of the mountain pass, and as Elwen drifted off to sleep she saw Legolas sitting by the fire, keeping watch over her, as the mountains were not always safe.  
  
'Tomorrow.', she said to herself, 'I'll tell him when we're over the mountains. That will give me time to leave, everyone at Rivendell will think I've gone with Legolas, so they won't be looking for me. Legolas will think I've gone back to Rivendell, and with any luck by the time he realises I didn't, I'll be so far South he won't look for me. Not that he would want to...' she added bitterly.  
  
Who would want to stay with her once they knew the truth? She would be shunned by Elf and Mortal alike, and have to spend the rest of her life alone. Elwen loved Legolas, and wanted to spend her life with him, yet she knew that he deserved to know who, and what, she really was. She owed him that much, but just hoped that he would not suffer too much when she left him. Elwen knew it would be hard, no one had ever come to be near to her as Legolas had, no one else had ever captivated her heart. Because of this, the blessing and the curse that had haunted her life had both lain dormant, until the day she had seen Legolas,  
  
'Oh, how will he take this news?' she wondered, 'What will he do when he realises that he will be responsible for my death, that one of us is fated to die because of our love?'  
  
Please don't flame for this chapter being so late, when I get plot changes I like to have the story all worked out before I start writing, else it all goes pear-shaped and ends up as a load of crap. Lost slight control of this one, originally Glorfindel was murderously jealous, then he turned sex-mad until I changed the plot, now he's become Gollum! Still, at least he's happy now. ;-) Also the line about walking 'out of my story and into legend' is taken and adapted from the Channel 4 production of 'Merlin' which was on TV some years back. Don't sue! It just seemed to fit so well. 


End file.
